woybff_and_the_glaxayfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Woybff/Suemail Number 9 Hyena
Hyena Sunil:(sitting at the computer) *sings* "I tell myself I'm doing fine, there's no vacation in my mind." *checks email* *reads message* Message hey sunil what do you think of me? hyena probably Sunil:(types) While your lucky that I'm probably not Strong Bad. Hyena? Have we ever meant? I am just going to have to check Google+. (25 minutes later) Sunil:(does not type) Who ever the crap this person is they sure must like hyenas. Oh, wait minute. There is a queen that likes hyenas. Okay, this may be Queen Peri. (starts typing) I'm just going to assume you are Queen Peri of Hyenas. *Indents* Well, Peri, you are a really good friend to Woybff. I mean, really good reason. Once I recall that you and her were looking up something on the internet. I remember that day so well. (In the computer room back when Woybff ruled Wally) Sunil:Hey Woybff, whatya doin'? Woybff:Oh, Peri and I were looking at Trolls recalls. Sunil:Like the movie? Peri:Yes, that movie. Woybff wanted to look at recalls, I wanted to look at Trolls mech, and it all made sense. Sunil:Okay, have fun. Peri:Have fun at what? Sunil:I don't know. (returns to the computer room) Sunil:(types) And at the party before you lifted you told Woybff to like herself because she was so kind to Coach Z. I think I know why Woybff is nice to him, but I don't want to talk about it. It may make me cry. It was a terrible time at Hasbro Middle School. *Indents* I also find you to be lovely to everyone. I also think of you as a friend. Someone:*knocks on the door* Sunil:(doesn't type) Come in. Strong Bad:*enters* Hey Sunil, I found some of Strong Sad's fanfiction. Sunil:But it has your name on it on the journal. Strong Bad:Ignore that. You should read it to embrass him. Sunil:I'll take a look. *opens a page* *screams* *throws it on the ground* You write fanfiction about Hyena and I? Strong Bad:No, Strong Sad does. Sunil:Your name is on the journal, Strong Bad. Strong Bad:Alright, this my writing. That page was you and Peri on a double date with Woybff and Homestar. Sunil:Why not Homestar and Marzipan? Strong Bad:Homestar and Marzipan no longer date, and Homestar seems to not be pevert. Also if Peri finds this I want her to at least like it since it is a mini Woystar fanfiction. Sunil:Okay, but you are the only person that's gonna ship that. Strong Bad:Alright, see ya. *walks out* Sunil:That was the worst fanfiction I ever skimmed. (types) Well, Peri, sorry about Strong Bad. I think he may of wrote it has a joke. At least it has Woystar is it that makes it alright. I wonder what would happen if Strong Bad wrote Woystar fanfiction. *thinks about it* Nevermind, I don't want to know. Well enjoy, the easter egg, Peri. (The paper comes down) Easter Egg Sunil:*plays Diginified Dignitary on his computer aka Computer69* Category:Blog posts